Sharingan
Sharingan Overview The Sharingan is a mode. It is achieved by first being a member of the uchiha clan, and then getting your health and chakra lower than 50%. The 1 tomoe sharingan can then be awakened at will after achieving <50% chakra and health. One Tomoe The one tomoe sharingan is the weakest version of the sharingan. It can be activated at will by being an uchiha, being level 10, selecting it in the "modes" tab then pressing z. The one grants the user a weak genjutsu called "confusion". The jutsu is mainly used for running away from npc enemies as it freezes them in place for a while. However, if used on a player, the player will automatically break out of the genjutsu if they have a 1-tomoe sharingan or higher. Two Tomoe The two tomoe sharingan is a weak version of the sharingan. It can be activated at will by being an uchiha, being level 25, selecting it in the "modes" tab then pressing z. With two tomoes, the user can execute jutsus even faster than with one tomoe. Two tomoes grants the user an intermediate genjutsu called "blindness". The jutsu serves the same function as the confusion genjutsu except it will blind players for the duration of the jutsu. However, if used on a player, the player will automatically break out of the genjutsu if they have a 2-tomoe sharingan or higher. Three Tomoe The three tomoe sharingan is an intermediate version of the sharingan. It can be activated at will by being an uchiha, being level 50, selecting it in the "modes" tab then pressing z. With three tomoes, the user can execute jutsus even faster than with 2 tomoes. Three tomoe grants the user a powerful genjutsu called "pain". The jutsu serves the same function as the confusion genjutsu but it also does damage. However, if the used on a player, the player will automatically break out of the genjutsu if they have a three-tomoe sharingan or higher. Mangekyo Sharingan The mangekyo sharingan is a powerful version of the sharingan. It can be activated at will by being an uchiha, being level 70, selecting it in the "modes" tab then pressing z. All three tomoes fuse in to the centre of the pupil symbolizing complete mastery of the sharingan. With the mangekyo sharingan, users can execute jutsus extremely fast and barely even weave one hand sign. The mangekyo sharingan grants the user 2 abilities along with the previous 3 genjutsus. The first ability is the amaterasu, a powerful black flame that burns for a long time. The amaterasu is auto-aim, can hit up to 3 targets and does a considerable amount of damage with a 5 second cooldown. The second ability is the legendary susano'o, a powerful, damaging suit of armor that lasts until the user deactivates it. The susano'o will drain all of the user's chakra until the jutsu is deactivated, making it so that you can not cast other jutsu during the use of the susano'o. The susano'o does almost as much damage as the amaterasu by simply walking in to something. This can be repeated endlessly. However, the mangekyo sharingan comes at a great risk: Blindness. Every time a mangekyo-exclusive ability is used, the user's screen will become darker and darker until they can see nothing at all, also if you use it too much u maybe cant use your Mangekyo Sharingan Until You Trade Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan The eternal mangekyo sharingan is the strongest version of the sharingan. It can be achieved by first having the mangekyo sharingan, and agreeing to an "eye swap" with another player who wields mangekyo sharingan. It is exactly the same as the mangekyo sharingan, except jutsus are cast instantly. In addition to this, the user will suffer no negative side effects from using the susano'o or the amaterasu. It will replace the mangekyo sharingan in the "modes" tab after it is achieved with an eye swap and both players will have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Unlock Inferno Style: Flame Control This is unlocked by being level 100, activating susano'o and then using amaterasu. It creates a ring of amaterasu around the user. It drains health instead of chakra and has a long 15 second cooldown. Perfect Susano'o This is unlocked at level 150 by activating susano'o and pressing U. The user will summon the complete susano'o body and do massive damage to whatever it runs in. Susano'o 2nd This is unlocked at lvl 120 the way it is used is just like perfect susan'o but it will be not full body.